I'm always here
by WolvesRosesandDiamomds
Summary: What if Jacob imprinted on Renesmee after he became a wolf and the vampires left soon after. What if Renesmee wasn't Bella's child and instead already born. What if Seth just happened to imprint on Bella. What if Harry never died. Bella's road to healing and love a Bella/Seth imprint story. Just give it a look you might fall in love:) Disclaimer: I do not own twilight
1. Lies of Love

**Authors note**

 **Sorry for the long wait I know it's been a long time but I've was thinking of what to write since there's a lot of wolves in twilight. I know this pairing may seem crazy I used to think that too until I read Jailbait and it lead me to believe their just might be hope. If u never read that story before please check it out. Also Seth will be 16 for this story. Thanks for reading Please Follow Fav and Review Sincerely MissWiseNWitty**

 **Summary:**

What if Jacob imprinted on Renesmee after he became a wolf and the vampires left soon after. What if Renesmee wasn't Bella's child and instead already born. What if Seth just happened to imprint on Bella. What if Harry never died. Bella's road to healing and love a Bella/Seth imprint story. Just give it a look you might fall in love:)

My quotes may sound similar to something else but their 100 percent mine

 _Lies of love hurt worse_

 _than the truth of rejection – Mis_ _s_ _WissN_ _W_ _itty_

Seth pov

Running patrol at night officially sucked yep without a doubt. Not only did I have to sit though Jacob constant thoughts about his new imprint Renesmee I had to miss mom's famous spaghetti. I wondered if he really loved that swan girl Bella as much as he said he really did. Probably not the moment he set eyes on Renesmee he completely forgot about her. But don't they always forget the person they "claimed" to love as soon they imprint. Love my butt if that's love the I wonder what's their version of hate. They also have an awful ways of explaining the situation, Instead of Emily and Sam going to Leah and explaining the situation nooooo they had to do it behind her back and she had to catch them in the act cheating when it could all been prevented if he told her the truth. Jacob could have handled the situation better too.

One day when Bella Swan decided to come down and see what happened to him he acted like a jerk. They say the imprint are supposed to help the wolves become better wolfs but from what I seen it seems to be having the opposite effect. Word has it that her and Edward have been having problems though. I really can't see why do we have to run so many patrols I know that their have been vampires sighted in the area but we got rid most of them. I don't see what everyone problem with being a wolf though is being a werewolf is awesome. We have the power to protect who we really care about. I guess my patrol is done so I should head home. Since the sky is raining tonight I should take the short way home. As I'm walking home I stop to a halt when I saw a familiar face Bella Swan wait a minute what.

There Bella Swan was curled on the ground in a fertile position rocking herself back and forth like a mother would do when a baby cries. Unfortunately there were no mother there to supply comfort especially in this freezing cold weather. Instead there was only the icy cold weather so much like the numbness and pain her body portrayed. Her face was

wrapped within her legs while sobs wracked her fragile body. "Bella what's wrong can you please speak to me are you okay you're freezing" and indeed she was shaking from the rain and cold and I knew as thunder started to clap that I had to hurry up and get her home. I slowly picked her up and started my journey towards her house.

Charles Pov

Where on earth was my daughter. I came home expecting to see my always here at this time of day daughter missing with a note saying _Edward needed to have a discussion I'll be back soon love you dad._ It had been 2 hours and I was starting to get terrified. I had already called four search parties and still no findings. Suddenly my door opened and walked in the room was no other than Harry boy Seth Clearwater soaked on every inch of his body carrying something way too small to be my Bella, that was what I thought until I saw the pale skin and my daughter beautiful black hair. "oh baby oh no" I said breaking into tears. My baby Bella looked weak,

vulnerable, and heartbroken.

This was every parents nightmare times a thousand times. "Baby baby please speak to me what happened" I said with tears streaming down my face. She kept muttering tiny words."Edward….left….woods...left...me..alone...hurts...pain….new girl…. Replaced...cruel..make it stop….hurts….please….". I took her from Seth's arms and cradled her tightly. "It's okay everything's alright daddy here"

I can't believe that boy had the right to dump my daughter and leave her in the woods like that. When I got my hands on him he will wish he had died on the way back from hurting my little girl.

Turning my head back to Seth I expressed my gratitude. "Thank you so much I have no idea what would've happened if you hadn't found her thank you". "no problem whatsoever I'm glad I could help feel free to check in and report about how's she's doing. "I will do again thank u boy goodnight". "You welcome sir goodnight Charlie".

Seth pov

I know I had to get out of there calm or I would rile Charlie up as much as I am to go and find the bastard named Edward Cullen who did that. God did finding him and ripping him apart and putting fire to his self ego sound so amazing and tempting. I know he found his mate but he didn't have to do it like that. What's up with guys getting their mates and treating the past girls that once had their heart horribly. Did they mean nothing to them? Were they worth anything in their hearts anymore? Did they lie about their love? I knew one thing was certain I needed to get home before I hurt somebody or more precise someone.


	2. A bitter reunion

**Authors note: Although I have tried many times due to my crazy weekday schedule I can only update on weekends unless by some miracle I have time to spare which will be very rare. Thank you for all the support I would have never expected this many follows and favs on the first chapter please review too. I loveeeeeeee constructive criticism but please don't be too harsh. I believe there's always room for improvement so don't neglect to point something out either although you might just give me a headache if you point out every small mistake.**

 **If you have anything private tell me just inbox me even though I may take a while to get back to you. If you have a bone to pick with my writing style go away that can't be fixed everyone has their own style of writing and this is mine. Thanks to everyone who reads these mine are incredibly long but I love to update you guys on everything. Follows Favs and Reviews are appreciated Sincerely MissWiseNWitty**

 **Disclaimer alert for the whole story: I don't own twilight or any of it's characters.**

Seth pov

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing like an emergency bell. As I slowly woke up memories of yesterday starting rushing back to the present. I layed back down and sighed there was nothing I could do about it. I could only hope she would recover soon. Betrayal by someone you care about always hurts.

Charlies Pov

I think this was it my daughter had probably officially lost it. All the bad events happening had probably started to take it's course. Now unlike people whose problems start to slowly accumulate and be solved one by one my daughter problems tackled her all at once and it was like chains weighing her down until she could no longer stand.

Ever since that night she started to go to into this crazy zombie state like it was World War Z 2. Also who did Jacob think he was that gave him the right to act like he was too high and mighty to speak to my daughter. I decided it was high time I spoke to Billy not only had his son been ignoring my bells he had been ignoring me lately too. I guess a visit to the Black's reservation was about to take place.

Bella's Pov

I felt really depressed. Ever since I woke up I felt really numb, yeah I know what dad probably thinks. He probably thinks that I need help, but feeling numb felt really good. As soon as I go back to reality I'll start feeling the pain of Edward's betrayal, right now I can only faintly remember what I'm supposed to be feeling.

Sadness right I was supposed to be sad but I wasn't and I was grateful for that. I was going to milk that cow for all it's worth. That's why I didn't want to visit Jacob seeing Jacob would break the mental wall I had made for myself. After this wall cracked I didn't know what I would have to count on.

Charlies Pov

I knew my daughter had been trying to avoid going to visit Jacob but I also knew one thing she wasn't getting out of it. It was time she faced her fears and I took my anger out on billy for not responding to my calls. "Bella I'm heading to the car you better be outside by the time I start the engine". The whole car ride was so silent you could hear the wind moving the grass outside.

Even though I would never admit it I was just as nervous as my daughter. Quicker than I would have liked it seemed like we reached the Black's residence I stepped outside and helped bells down before heading inside to talk to Billy while Bella headed to the garage to talk to Jacob.

Bella's pov

I was so nervous I wished I had come here on my own just so I could say I came and head home. Please let him not be here. Dang it as I opened the door there he was working on one of his spare cars. "Jacob how have you been doing you've been ignoring my calls lately so I came to check on you".

Before I could say anything else a girl about Jacob's age came towards me looking like she wanted to chomp my head off and eat it for dinner. "Hello Bella right I've heard about you you're Jacob's best friend that used to hang with him all the time but let me tell you this he's mine and I swear if you get too close to him I'll make sure you regret it". Oh trust me the last thing I wanted to do was be here but I was forced to come.

I think she was under the impression that I liked Jacob like that I had never liked him in a romantic way if only he could have seen that. "Jacob can you please speak to me'' I know he had a girlfriend and I was okay with that I only wished he didn't act like he couldn't speak with me anymore because he had a girlfriend. Just then Jacob's girl screamed at me "Didn't you just hear what I said clearly he doesn't want to speak to you why don't you take a trip out the door".

So she thought she had the right to talk to me like that oh no honey boo I may understand you but I don't understand your language towards me. "I think he can speak for himself don't you think so or is he tied so tightly around you that his vocal cords can't open" I snapped back at her. I was already ready to go home and with Jacob staring blankly like he had never learned to speak was starting annoy me.

All of a sudden Jacob growled deep and threatening while glaring at me. "Leave Bella NOW you have disrespected Renesmee and I want you were gone". Okay so what's that about I would be lieing if I said it didn't hurt my feelings. I really did not feel like getting double teamed so I walked out the door with tears rolling down my face.

Charlies Pov

When I walked inside Billy was at the TV watching football. "Hello have you already forgot about your dear old pal" I tried to keep my voice calm but I was seconds away from screaming. "I was busy" he responded like there was nothing with being busy for WEEKS. "Really you've been busy for weeks when I've called you so many times during so many different times of day". I was done trying to be calm now I was pure angry. "Yes I have and I think you should calm down and please tell your daughter to calm down and stop being emotional Jacob been sick" huh that's funny cause ever since that week Jacob been perfectly fine time to test it.

"Is he still sick?" There that should catch his lie if he said yes I would know he was lieing. "Why should I tell you your obviously too caught up in your anger to care" ah old friend what an awful excuse. "Well guess what your son has been good for weeks and not once did he attempt to answer my daughter calls who's emotional you say". Suddenly Billy got angry like he had been the one to be ignored for weeks.

Get out of my house" Billy said rolling into the kitchen. "So this is how you treat your friend who's always been there for you good to know" and with that walked out of Billy's house slamming the door behind me. Hopefully bell's had more luck then I did.

Seth Pov

I had just finished my patrol and was heading home. When I turned around I saw Bella Swan, from the smell I scented on her she had went to see Jacob which from the tears on her face did not go so well. Yeah I know he's been a jerk to me too I thought quietly in my head. This was my first time getting a look at the famous Bella Swan since I was so busy getting her home that night. Wow she was gorgeous with her creamy pale skin and dark chestnut eyes and she smelled so good too.

As soon as her eyes met mine I felt like I was floating off my world and into hers. At that moment all I could see was our future together and what a wonderful future that was. I felt like nothing in the world mattered expect her happiness. _Mate_ my wolf whispered in my mind. But why was my mate crying she was supposed to be happy. From the look in her eyes she had felt and seen the imprint too but shaked it off as nothing.

Before I could come over and comfort her Charlie came over looking like he was ready to murder someone. Looks like his reunion didn't go so peaceful either. "Come on bells were leaving" she followed him looking all too happy to be leave but who could blame her that talk with Jacob probably didn't go so well.

As soon they left I could feel the imprint pull being pulled which was pure agony. Luckily Leah had spotted me and grabbed me before I hit the ground. "Come on bro you can tell me all about what's happening to you when you get home" and with that Leah supported me as we headed home.


	3. I know that look

Authors note: Just so u know if u didn't read my last authors note I don't own twilight. All the characters belong to the author. Sorry I didn't mention this on the first chapter I'm not perfect I sometimes forget and might continue to forget occasionally but its not like you don't already know from my past disclaimers.

This week was kinda crazy the way they described Hurricane Matthew I thought it was going to blow away my house. Only to buy all these supplies and only have it be a small storm for a day. Nothing happened to me and I put so much effort into preparing everything oh well. At least I'm safe and sound to be updating for you guys. Hope all of u guys are okay.

 _You can only recognize the pain_

 _in someone's eyes_

 _if it shadows your own_

 _-MissWiseNWitty_

Seth Pov

"Are you sure" mother asked me shocked. Dad and Leah had the same shock present in their eyes. "Yes I am I swear the moment I looked into her eyes I knew she was mine" and I defiantly did right now I could feel my wolf growling inside my head _mine_ over and over again. I had no idea how I was going to be able to control my wolf from reaching his mate but I was going to try. Calm down boy she'll be ours soon I tried reasoning with my wolf. _Mine_ he repeated once more.

Bella Pov

I had been having these strangest dreams every night when I would close my eyes I would see a sandy colored wolf. He was beautiful but looked so sad every time I would go to sleep he would howl pitifully and whisper mine before I woke up. I could feel myself trying to reach him but he was always too far away. I was working an afternoon when Quil's mother happened to stop by.

She came by to question why her son was always coming home late and was afraid he was in a gang. When she asked her son she didn't get a response. I wished I could answer her. Before Jacob had become sick the four of us used to hang out together. But after all three of them caught the cold and recovered they changed a lot.

Anyways after the conversation she told me that since she knew the stores here in Fork's sometimes lacked a lot of stuff that I was welcome to come visit her shop anytime I wished. And that's how I got here in the car driving to pick up some supply's and food from her shop since the stores had a shortage in supplies today. I wanted to say forget it and head home but if I did that what would we eat tonight. I mean I know we could have take out but take out everyday until the stores refill really?

After I had picked up the supply's I decided I wanted to go by the ocean Jacob and I used to talk by. I didn't want to go there because of Jacob now though being by the ocean always gave me a nice sense of peace that I could use right now. The waves always seemed to wash away any worries I got. I parked the car and grabbed my keys before locking the car and heading towards the ocean.

Leah Pov

Seth had been in pain lately I could tell it was because he was trying to hold the wolf back. I could also tell it was getting harder to do so everyday. While he thought that Bella Swan shouldn't have to bear being around supernatural creatures I could care less. I mean how bad could it be at least we didn't require blood and weren't a real life ice cube with creepy mummy pale skins.

Even though I had tried many times to convince him he should at least try talking to her he had refused. I had tried everything I could possibly do including trying to forcibly drag him there. Suddenly I felt this warming feeling wrapping around me it felt warm and comforting and the source of it was coming this way.

All of a sudden Bella Swan appeared to be heading towards the beach. That's when I realized what that familiar feeling was it was the wolf recognizing family.

To my wolf she was now considered pack due to Seth imprinting on her. Everyone had a general idea of who she was the girl who ran with the vampires and used to have Jacob heart on lock and key. Although I knew the odds of me liking her were slim I had to try for my Sethy.

I didn't even think she realized I was here but I mean she didn't have werewolf senses like I did. She just sat down close to the water and watched the waves. She looked troubled and she had the same look Emily had when she was fighting the imprint except she didn't know she was fighting it. She must have also had other problems because the imprint bond couldn't have caused that much fatigue at this state it was too early for that.

As I started to slowly walk over I had to admit that I was really nervous. I couldn't screw this up even though I was not going to play fake interest for Seth. I'm not that nice sorry little bro. When I got halfway she shot a quick glance at me with curious eyes but quickly turned back around. When I got right next to her I sat down and now she really turned towards giving me her full attention.

Now that I was right in front of her I finally got a look at her eyes. Her eyes held so much pain and betrayal a look I knew all too well. The look you get when you get betrayed and your too cornered to be able to push it aside. I guess it was my time to help someone like Seth had helped me get over it. I decided hello's were unnecessary and that it would best to just get to the point.

Looking down into the sand I told her "I know that look the look you get when you've been when you've been deeply betrayed right. The look you get when someone has you heart and exchanges it for another right" I knew I was right but sometimes it just has to be said out loud. "yeah" she answered so low that if I didn't have werewolf ears I wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"How do you get over the pain how do you live with it" she asked me with tears starting to roll over her face. "You don't you embrace it and live with it but it'll take some time" I told her from experience trying to push it away just makes it come back tougher. After our heart to heart conversation things got lighter and a lot less tense.

"You know what Leah your a lot better and nicer than I expected you to be." "Yeah you are too Bella".

We started to talk about our hobby's and I was surprised to share a lot of things in common with her. We might actually become friends well we are already sisters even though she didn't know that yet. But this managed to work out perfectly now that we were cool I could ask her to come over go Leah your the best sis ever. Should I ask her another day or just get it over with. Nah I'll just get it over with.

"Hey would you like to come over to my house we could talk over there" please say yes. "I have to go home to Charlie so if I do go over there it can only be for a little while" fine by me. "Okay you in your car and me in mine I'll show you there" and with that I stood up with the person of my brother's affections right behind me. You better not screw this up little brother.


	4. Ready or not here she comes

**Authors note: I am soooooooooooo sorry for not updating last week I have no excuse I just lazed out. I kept putting it off all Saturday and Sunday until I had no time left and I didn't have any time to fix my mistake during the weekdays. So to make up for that I'm putting my heart into this chapter.**

 **REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE: In my story Bella hasn't met Seth before and this will be the first time just trust me there's a method to my madness.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it's characters. Only my quotes are mine. Aka every quote has something to do with the chapter try to guess every time you read it.**

 **Don't forget to follow fav and Review -MissWiseNWitty XOXO to all my loyal fans**

 _ **She was both comforting and tempting**_

 _ **Both an angel and devil**_

 _ **The one thing that brings me sanity**_

 _ **Before taking it away -MissWiseNWitty**_

Bella's Pov

While I was walking towards the Clearwaters residence I felt a strange sense of peace how weird. I also knew that even if I wanted to I couldn't turn it around. I felt as if something was drawing me there. What's wrong with me I really needed to snap out of it I've already been acting strange lately.

After what had happened I had promised myself that I would never go back to La Push but going back I had a new mindset. Even if I was going there for different reasons it felt good to be back. It felt like home for some strange reason I guess I'll never figure out.

Seth Pov

I was always constantly tired and I could tell mom and Leah were starting to worry about me. I'm to the point where if they were to ask me how I'm doing I wouldn't have the strength the lie to them. As much as I needed my mate she needed her freedom from supernatural creatures too bad my wolf couldn't see that.

Every time I would see her I would feel some sense of comfort but it would just make me ache for her more (told you every quote has something to do with the chapter hope you tried to guess and if you didn't please try next time). It was getting to the point where I just wanted to run away so I wouldn't have to see her face, smell her delicious scent, and be tempted by the goodness that was purely her.

All of a sudden I smelled her scent. I could smell it getting closer meaning she was coming. I didn't know whether to be really happy or to cry because she was close enough to see yet too far to touch and that was the one thing I wanted to do most. I wanted to touch her creamy white skin while she whispered my name moaning underneath me.

Oh god I needed to stop thinking like that before I needed a freezing cold shower but I think it's too late for that. After snapping out of my lust induced state I realized her scent had started to get stronger and she hadn't turned the other way which means she's coming here.

While my wolf was doing a happy dance and waging his tail like a dog given a treat I was freaking out. I also smelled Leah close by LEAH it was her I should've known it. One thing I had learned over the years was that my sister never backed down from something.

Her being calm about me not wanting Bella to know when she had yelled at me to do it many times should have alerted me. I just now realize she was playing calm so she could sneak behind my back and do it anyways. I couldn't be mad at her that was the ways she always did things she knew I needed but wouldn't compromise on.

Leah Pov

That's right I know you know she's coming to you there's no getting out of this one little brother. I couldn't help it and a chuckle came out oh yeah he was not getting out of this. No one gets out of anything I don't want them too I was totally the queen b or should I say queen L. Yep I was 100 percent the queen L as strange as that sounds Queen Leah above all.

Seth Pov

I ran to the bathroom and took a 3 minute shower then brushed my teeth spotless before hiding in my room. Yeah I know I probably sound like a coward but what do u expect me to do this was after all the one person I was destined to be with yeah I was nervous.

I heard the engine of Leah's car and the roar of Bella's truck and I cursed my luck. I heard them stepping out before they walked inside. I was hoping I could hide in my room until she left but then Leah just had to say "Seth come and meet Bella" curse you Leah. With no other choice I walked down the stairs to meet my fate.

Bella Pov

After driving here we walked into the living room. Before I could say anything Leah opened her mouth and said "Seth come and meet Bella" I didn't know anyone else was here. All of a sudden a tall teenage boy walked down the stairs. Dang he was hot with perfectly tanned skin, six pack abs, and gorgeous eyes with a smile to back it up.

My eyes felt as if they were burning I can only handle so much hotness for so long people. When he walked down the stairs and smiled I felt my face turn a cherry red. He walked down towards me and took my hands before saying "Hello my name Seth nice to meet you".

Although I was pretty sure he already knew my name it was only polite if I told him it anyways. "Hello my names Bella". Suddenly Leah intervened and walked over to the movies selection asking me to pick one out. They had so many it was hard to decide but eventually I picked a comedy which we all sat down and watched.

Leah grabbed some popcorn and started the movie while me and Seth talked to each other. We continued talking even after the movie had started. I wanted to stay longer but by the time the movie ended it was getting late so I had to head home. I bid farewell to Leah who told me to come back again and that she would come and visit.

There was no way I wasn't coming to visit again this visit had been so much fun. I gave a goodbye hug to both Seth and Leah before leaving. Seth had whispered goodbye in my ear which had caused me blush. Today had been so much fun that I should take days out to come and visit.

Seth Pov

I had been so nervous about anything going wrong but everything had went perfectly fine. When she left I breathed in relief that had been nerve wracking. When Leah sat next me I turned around and glared at her muttering "You're sneaky you know that right". She chuckled before saying "Oh I know that but you should be grateful. She's actually pretty cool though I wasn't expecting that for someone who had hung out with leeches". I wondered that too but hey anything destined to be mine's had to be awesome and mine she was.


	5. Save me my mate

**I changed my username to WolvesRosesandDiamonds sorry if that caused anyone confusion.**

I am soooooo sorry you guys I have been having family issues which has prevented me from updating. I'm not even sure when I can next update to you guys but i'll try. After this my updates will be far in between unless said otherwise. To make it up to you guys from now on out whenever I have time not only on weekends i'll update and this goes for the whole story hooyah. But you can expects weeks part from my updates. Also please please give me suggestions it would help me update more and you guys may even get more updates wink wink.

Bella when are you gonna give me Seth

Me: patience you'll have your boy toy soon

Bella: but I want him now

Seth: I've always been yours

Bella: but i'm tired of having a secret relationship

Me: Oh please give everyone already knows you guys are linked as a pair in the story for a reason wait a while

Seth: Do what she says bae

Bella: fine

Me: can someone please say the disclaimer my mouths hurts from talking to you guys.

Seth: WolvesRosesandDiamonds does not own twilight or any of it's characters

Bella: but she owns her crazy mind

Me hey!

 _ **My wolf**_

 _ **My mate**_

 _ **Please save me from my fate**_

 _ **my end may be near**_

 _ **I may disappear**_

 _ **his fangs are my neck**_

 _ **I dare not take a breath**_

 _ **for it may be my last**_

 _ **-WolvesRosesandDiamonds**_

I write my own quotes and poems aren't they awesome

Bella pov

I had really started to form a tight bond with Leah and Seth. We had grown to be the best of friends. Everywhere they went I went. I had also started to form a tight bond with their parents Sue and Harry Clearwater. Today we were going to have a chill day meaning our days with popcorn pizza and cocoa.

I went downstairs to say goodbye to my dad before heading out. "Bye dad i'm heading over to the Clearwaters residence. "Bye bells be safe". I kinda wondered why he didn't get concerned at how often I visited them but considering the fact that during my depressed stage I had neglected contact with all my friends I guess he was just happy that I was getting out.

That thought made me feel bad for my dad. I couldn't imagine how it would feel like to have to watch your child going through a depressed phase and not just any depressed phase but a dramatic heartbreaking I wanna die phase. As bad as I felt for him it wasn't enough for me to ever want to understand how he felt. I sent a quick prayer hoping that karma didn't get me back one day.

I headed in my chair driving to their house. Once I reached there I stepped out the truck and almost tripped and broke my face. But luckily Seth was there and he caught me just in time. Before I knew it I was scooped into Seth's arms while he whispered into my ears "you're really gonna test theses reflexes huh but don't worry i got ya". I couldn't help the blush that came across my fate when I felt his hot breath across my neck.

Although both Leah and Seth were my best buddies I wasn't stupid even I could see that Seth was really hot. I was reminded of that one day when we were hanging out on the beach and Seth took off his shirt I swear I almost died and went to heaven. How did a boy his age have a six pack or more likely who's body did he steal. Please lead the way to this body factory I couldn't help but think.

"Come on let's go Leah's waiting for us inside" he said as he helped me step down and walked in front swaying his hips in a confident and graceful moment. We had already settled down on the couch when Leah walked into the room and gave me a hug. "hey girl" she said passing me a bowl of popcorn.

Sometime throughout the movie I had ended up laying my head on Seth's shoulder. I had started to grow more comfortable with Seth more and more as our friendship progressed. But until now I hadn't really just how comfortable I had become.

We stayed like that and watched a few more videos before i realized i had to head home. When i was driving home something touched my heart and i began to feel pain fill my heart as memories of me and Edward in the meadow came to my mind. The meadow! that what i was missing i just needed to see the meadow one more time and i knew i could come to some type of peace or get closer to moving on.

I parked near the meadow and walked into the center of the meadow and sat down. This place was so beautiful and marked so many memories for me and Edward. I saw a flash out of my eyes and thought it was nothing until a vampire i knew too well appeared into the meadow. The vampire was black skinned with dread locks and blood thirsty red eyes that i was no doubt prey to.

"Bella what a surprise to see you without the company of the Cullen's" there was no way i could forget that accent even if i was deaf it was Laurent. I knew this situation could get dangerous real quick so i thought of a lie i knew probably wouldn't work ''they're away on a trip although i could tell them u stopped by".

His next words guaranteed that there was no way the lie had worked and that if i didn't receive a miracle i was going to be Laurent lunch. He was suddenly in front of me and i knew that it was about to over for me. He put his fingers to my lips and said "shush i'll make it quick at least its me if it had been Victoria it would have been a lot more painful torture most likely just be lucky you won't suffer".

Victoria she had been watching me! That's why i had felt uneasy and scared lately i knew something was off. But there was no need to worry i was literally already dead. I felt his teeth at my neck and said any last words. I don't know how or why but my mouth moved on it's own and said "mate help me" i barely registered my mouth purr those words. What a minute i don't even remember learning how to purr actually i never could.

Before Laurent teeth could sink into my skin something rustled in the forest behind us and pounced locking with its prey who thankfully wasn't me this time.


	6. I'll always protect you

I know it must have been a long time since I updated on this story and I would like to apologize for those of you who are still here and had to wait so long for an update. I am doing better now and looking back at all the kind reviews that were given to me inspired me to continue this story. Please keep the support going it's what keeps me motivated to write for you guys.

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

Bella: YAY we're finally back

Seth: Don't forget what we're coming back to

Bella: Oh nooooo…. How could you do this to me author

Me: Oh relax that's what your mate is here for…. Right, Seth?

Seth: I hate you

Me: Love you too Seth

 **You're always here**

 **Aren't you my dear**

 **When I think I'm done for**

 **There you appear**

 **My savior, My shield**

 **Guard this fragile heart of mine**

 **\- WolvesRosesandDiamonds**

 **Bella Pov**

When I opened my eyes Laurent fangs we're no longer at my neck and it seemed as though he had disappeared into the forest ahead. I was only able to catch a few glimpses of the creature grabbing Laurent by his neck before it continued running.

Apparently, I wasn't the most tastiest thing after all from the way the creature had Laurent in his mouth. I could only wonder what lies ahead for his but in no way did I feel bad for him when he had just tried to kill me no later than a minute ago.

I hoped he died in agony. I could still feel my heart racing in my ears and had to force myself to breathe slowly in order not to pass out.

It was weird though before the creature disappeared I was able to get a good look. It looked like a wolf but by its size, there was no way that could've been possible. It had looked back into my eyes and I swear I had seen those eyes before.

I shaked my head wondering if I had finally lost it. If this was the moment I wouldn't be surprised after all I had gone through. I just layed in the meadow for awhile brushing my hands through the grass.

There was one thing that made the least sense to me. Why on earth had I purred and said Mate save me. I couldn't believe those words had come out of my mouth. I had so many questions with no one to get answers from.

Seeing the sun start to fall I knew it was time I headed home. I got up and walked to my truck before driving home. When I got home my dad tried to ask me how my day had gone but I was in no mood to talk and headed upstairs to go take a shower.

If going to the meadow didn't help me find peace I didn't know what would. Maybe I am broken was the only thought on my mind as I fell asleep.

 **Seth Pov**

I had been talking with Leah when pain made me fall to my knees. My wolf inside of me howled and started growling and whimpering at the same time. **Save mate** is what started repeating in my head from my wolf and I panicked.

I ran outside and as soon as my feet touched the ground away from the porch I changed into a wolf not taking a second to even think about the pain. I had to find Bella she was in trouble.

I had left Leah behind and she was no doubt wondering what the hell had just happened. She changed into a wolf and mind linked me asking what was going on Bella was the only thing I said before speeding up. Some of the pack we're following me but they were too far behind and I could care less about them at this moment.

All I cared about was reaching Bella and making sure she was safe. Lord, please give me the time I need. I'm almost there baby. I didn't know where I was going but I knew that I was getting closer to finding her.

A meadow approached and what I saw would haunt me for the rest of the days I lived. A vampire had it's fangs on my mate's neck. I would rip him to shreds for even daring to harm her. My wolf edged me on licking at its fangs ready to take a bite at whoever dared hurt what was ours.

I sped up grabbing the vampire by it's neck just as it pulled back ready to take a bite out of my Bella. I tightened my hold around it's neck with my jaw before running into the forest but not before looking into the eyes of Bella who looked shocked, scared, and relieved all at the same time.

We will always protect you is what me and my wolf we're thinking as one. I wanted to hold her in my arms and comfort her while telling her everything would be ok but now was not the time for that. I was going rip this bastard to shreds and enjoy every moment of his agony.

From the look on his face, he knew what awaited him. The second I had gotten far enough from Bella and dropped him on the ground he attempted to escape but I held him down with one paw before he could get away. When the pack started to get close I mind linked he's my kill and everyone getting the message and sensing how I was feeling stayed away.

If anyone got near they would be next in my jaws. I ripped him apart slowly relishing in the sound of his screams. I wanted him to suffer for what he had planned to do and suffer I made sure he did. By the time I was done with him every part of his body was nothing more than confetti scraps his head last so he could stay alive and feel every second.

Burn in hell was the last words I said to him. I transformed back quickly not even caring about my state of undress and quickly set fire to what was left of that bastard. Then I walked away not even caring for a second of the shocked looks spread across my pack mates faces.

'Damn' is what I heard Paul say as I walked away. I didn't care about anything but the fact that my mate was now safe because I had killed the threat to her. My wolf basked in his kill knowing he had protected his mate and I breathed in a sigh of relief knowing that she was safe.

When I got home I quickly took a shower and headed to bed. My body and mind were completely exhausted from protecting Bella but I would do it again any day. I knew I needed to see Bella again soon after what had happened today or else I would lose it me and my wolf.

Before my eyes closed I thought about how it would feel to have Bella in my arms. Soon very soon was the last thought on my mind before I fell asleep.


End file.
